


I Feel Better When You're Around

by BeMoreChili



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Michael takes care of his boyf, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreChili/pseuds/BeMoreChili
Summary: When Jeremy gets terribly ill, it's up to Michael to look after him.





	I Feel Better When You're Around

Jeremy was miserable.

He had been for a while now, damn his weak immune system, doing nothing but laying in bed taking pills and syrups, coughing up his lungs. He wasn't even sure what he had come down with, though that was completely his fault since Jeremy had been the one to convince his dad a trip to the doctors office wasn't necessary. It had already been three days, and the pile of missed school work was building a mountain on his bedside table. Just the perks of being Jeremy Heere, who got sick whenever someone so much as breathed in his direction.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door, followed by the sound of it creaking open. Jeremy had lost track of time, that was easy to do when you had no entertainment all day, but school must have been let out by now because the only person who would be checking in at this hour was..."Michael?"

"In the flesh." Jeremy sat up a little, rubbing his eyes as Michael stepped into the room. "How are you feeling?" "Like Hell." Nothing had improved despite the countless attempts to make him well, in fact it seemed like it was getting worse.

"You look like Hell." That was probably true, he hadn't done anything on the spectrum of self care in a while, he'd barely moved for days. "Gee, Thanks for the support." 

"Im kidding." Michael leaned over and ruffled Jeremy's hair a bit, pulling something out of his bag and tossing it to the sick boy. "Whatever you're taking probably tastes awful, so I thought that might help." Jeremy reached up to catch the item, a small smile appearing on his face when he realized what it was. "Dude these are my favorites!" It wasn't surprising that Michael happend to know his favorite candy bar, but the fact that he remembered made Jeremy happy.

"Yeah, that's why I'm the best." Michael gave him a half smile before shuffling through his things again. "You didn't miss too much today, three assignments." Jeremy groaned in annoyance as he pulled out the sheets of paper, adding them to the pile by his bed. Michael shook his head, rolling his eyes even though a smile remained on his face. "Come on, you know I'll help you once you're up to it." 

"But still." Jeremy wouldn't have complained so much if he didn't feel so dreadful, though he hated homework either way. How did his teachers expect him to think properly when every inch of his body was sore?

Michael flashed him one more disapproving glance before picking up his bookbag and slinging it over his shoulder, heading for the door. "I'll check in on you every once and a while until your dad gets home, okay?" 

Jeremy really didn't want Michael to leave, he made him feel less awful and somewhat okay, his company worked better than any medicine he could take. He reached his arm out and managed to grab Michael's wrist despite his poor coordination and blurry eye sight, putting on the sweetest expression he could manage and pouting his lip. "Stay?"

"Jer..I can't I have school work." Michael looked at him sympathetically, shaking his hand away from Jeremys grip and placing it on his cheek, which was still burning up. 

"You can do your work here!" Jeremy suggested, his voice sounding desperate, especially with the added scratchyness due to the illness. 

"Jeremy..." Michael still seemed hesitant. "Please, I feel better when you're around!" He was sure that cuddles and kisses from his boyfriend were far better than rest and tomato soup. 

Apparently that was enough to get Michael to give in, because he sighed and said, "The things I do for you." Before leaning in and kissing Jeremy's forehead. 

"That's why you're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so have this short, cute, kinda bad one shot I wrote at 2 am. I hope you liked it anyway :0 I love the boyfs


End file.
